White Hibiscus
by loveretriever
Summary: Snape has to deal with Aurora on Minerva's orders. Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall pairing. A bit of Sinistra-bashing, sorry. Rated T for safety. Because some people just don't read labels... WARNING: OOC may abound as this is definitely a silly AU crack!fic. Written for a prompt gifted to me by the honourable and fair bubblecloudz :)


Inspired by the awesome **bubblecloudz**.

 _Prompt: 150+ words, max. 3 characters, set at dawn or dusk, any genre except angst, mention white flower, reference stars._

Word count: 1234 (convenient, huh? I swear I didn't do that on purpose lol xD)

* * *

Aurora Sinistra looked down at the white hibiscus flower. She twirled the beautiful offering, as if not knowing what to do with it. Exhaling heavily, she turned her face up to the glorious sky. The moon and sun were passing each other in their daily ritual as they prepared for the night. She scanned the horizon for stars, but only spotted the bright planet Jupiter.

Sighing, she once again bent her mind on the problem before her: what should she do with this mysterious flower? She knew it must be for her. Owls wouldn't mistakenly deliver people flowers, would they? At least, they weren't _supposed_ to do that...

She puzzled over who this mysterious person could be. Who was dumb enough to mix up an owl? No one. Alright, moving on. Who would give her a flower? There, she drew a blank. There was simply no conceivable answer to such a question.

Humming, she returned to her office and conjured a vase in which to place her gift. Admiring the hibiscus, the meaning of the flower came to mind.

"Delicate beauty," she mused aloud. "Or, Rose of Sharon, perfect bride." Her mouth twisted into a cat-like smile. She took a swig of butterbeer. Marriage indeed - pfft! She couldn't help laughing out loud, spitting up a little butterbeer in the process.

"One would expect a Hogwarts Professor to be able to control herself during office hours," the crisp voice floated across the room.

Turning to drink in the speaker's direction, Aurora took several loud gulps before saying, "Don't be such a wet blanket! It's just butterbeer, Severus. Heavens above, you should know I would never dare drink for real on a school night."

Severus Snape quirked an eyebrow at her. "Right, and I'm in the running for Minister of Magic."

Aurora was shocked by his retort. Regathering her courage, she said, "Never thought I'd live to see the day when Severus made a joke." Giggling, she considered what Severus Snape would look like holding a hibiscus flower.

Snape was not pleased with how she used his name so freely. "That's Professor Snape, to you," he reprimanded sharply.

"Pish posh! No need to be so stern, Severus. You, of all people, could do with a well-placed Cheering Charm." Aurora raised her hand flirtatiously. In an instant, her wand was flying across the room into Severus' hand.

"No, no, none of that now," he tutted softly. "You know better than to try and best me in a duel." Aurora frowned. Severus Snape did _not_ just enjoy beating her at wandless magic!

"All right, Severus, you win," she mock pouted, hoping he'd give back her wand.

"Promise you'll not hex me into the next century."

Sighing in exasperation, Aurora promised.

"Good, girl," he said condescendingly, passing her wand back to her. "Now, if you'll stop using my name inappropriately, I am here because Professor McGonagall has requested a meeting. Alert all staff members as discreetly as possible. The key words are: The Pink Toad must be kept on her toes."

Nodding his head, he swiftly turned on his heel and stalked as briskly as possible, without running, back to the dungeons. Aurora simply stared at his retreating form, wondering why, of all people, Severus Snape hated his name.

In the dungeons, Snape rested his head against his desk. He was truly thankful to have escaped alive. Aurora Sinistra was not the best at wand work. Snape had not lived his dangerous short life to be sent cold to the grave by an impulsive, foolish witch. He had better things to waste his time on before he died.

"Now, Severus, don't be such a baby," Minerva chided. Her smile belied her words.

"Minerva, if you had to face Aurora as I did, you would be just as scared."

"My, my, a Death Eater, scared of a little witch? What a surprise," Minerva grinned, eyes sparkling in the firelight.

Severus growled and stood up, angrily throwing the chair out of his way. Instantly, Minerva crossed the room and stood next to him, a soothing hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I know it's difficult for you to be around people." She stroked his face tenderly as he leaned against her.

"No," he scowled, although his expression was softer now. "I just don't like being around _her_."

"She fancies you," Minerva reminded him.

"Merlin, lucky me," Snape said, voice laced with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes for added measure. Minerva chuckled.

"Well, some would think you are lucky." Her green eyes stared up at him with a feeling akin to adoration.

"I'm lucky to have you," he replied, conjuring a bouquet of white roses and tulips. He had almost forgotten about his gift when he looked into her eyes. The liquid green pools sucked him in so thoroughly he shut out all the world's cares.

"Ah, you remembered," Minerva said archly, reaching out to accept the offering.

Snape stepped back. "You dare doubt me?" he inquired. Damn, he could feel his cheeks flushing slightly in anger.

"Well, the latest gossip is Aurora received a bouquet of hibiscus. White hibiscus. You know what that means." Snape looked disgusted at the mere mention of hibiscus.

"Hibiscus flowers, Minerva," he adopted his most prim tone, "are for pansies and 'peasants who mistake swag for class.'"

"Very good, except I think the proper quote is: 'Swag is just peasant misinterpretation of class.' You must get the wording right, Severus. Otherwise, you risk losing the meaning of the Pureblooded snobbery," Minerva teased. Nodding approvingly at the bouquet, she returned to the former subject. "But the symbolism of white hibiscus is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Minerva McGonagall, are you a secret romantic?" Snape faked being over-dramatically aghast at this notion. Pushing him playfully, Minerva transformed her hand into a cat's paw.

"Now, Severus, no need to be impertinent." The words had an immediate effect on the boy, reminding him of a particularly fond memory. It made him tear up in abject happiness.

Minerva found this incredibly endearing because, yes, damn it all, she was a closet romantic. The only thing left to do was to kiss him under the light of the rising moon and stars. And that is exactly just what she did, after a short argument whereby she had to forcefully drag Severus out onto a magicked balcony.

Severus stared at her like she was crazy. He'd swear she had the largest, most sparkly eyes in the history of sappy romance. She had literally man-handled him out here into the open night for a single snogging session. Not that he minded, but did it really have to be so public?

Before he was prepared, her lips met his in a demanding kiss that sapped his energy and attention. Caught unawares, Snape had only one option. Surprise, surprise: Severus Snape kissed her back.

Minerva dissolved into a girly romantic puddle of sweet bubbly giddiness.

Aurora, watching the pair from the Astronomy Tower, cast a particularly malevolent Incedio spell at the bouquet of flowers.

Darn! These must be from someone else, she thought, utterly disgusted. Praying that her mysterious secret admirer wasn't ugly, she resolved to consult the stars. Maybe one of the centaurs would know what was in the Heavens.


End file.
